


Unique melody

by LadyCrystal_4



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Tsukihana Kagura AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCrystal_4/pseuds/LadyCrystal_4
Summary: "Even if Mamoru-san said that... It’s still hard."“What is hard?”He turned around as he heard a voice, smiling as he recognized the person in front of him. “Nozomu! I told you to knock!”"Hello, Ren! Enjoying the night?”
Relationships: Munakata Ren/Nanase Nozomu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Unique melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starblossoms59](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starblossoms59/gifts).



> I WANTED TO POST THIS ON TIME BUT MY COMPUTER PULLED A YUMEMI AND I HAD TO START AGAIN
> 
> ANYWAY HAPPY BORTH STAR I TRIED TO MAKE JUSTICE TO BOYS

He closed his eyes, feeling the light breeze in his face. He felt a little smile coming to his face at a memory.

Sora would take a deep breath as he closed his eyes, just mentioning the beautiful sounds that could be heard. Ren knew that he couldn’t hear the same that he did, but he could still understand the beauty of it.

Still, it was a bittersweet memory.

_"I think that Sora-kun... As long as you remember him too... That’ll be enough."_

"Even if Mamoru-san said that... It’s still hard."

“What is hard?”

He turned around as he heard a voice, smiling as he recognized the person in front of him. “Nozomu! I told you to knock!”

"Hello, Ren! Enjoying the night?”

“Ah… Yes.”

Nozomu grinned, coming closer to the balcony where he was at. Ren fidgeted a bit, suddenly nervous. Nozomu dealt with things different than him, and he didn’t want to bring his worries to him.

However, Nozomu completely changed his route, suddenly finding something else of his interest. “Oh!” He reached for the shamisen in the corner of his room, grabbing it as he inspected it. “I thought you said you stopped playing?"

"Ah, yes. Everyone is focused in helping around. And..."

"Mh?"

Ren turned around, not facing him. Instead, he looked at the night sky, filled with stars. “I don't have anyone to teach me. The others aren’t as good as Sora-senpai was...” Ren looked down, frowning. "And Morihito-senpai gets sad when I mention it. He's been hiding with his duties and saying he’s tired, but it's obvious. Sou-nii said it too."

Nozomu made a few notes, before looking at him. “But you like it, don’t you?”

“W…Well. Yes. I do.”

"Then, play a bit? Mori-senpai isn’t here now. I wanna hear you, Ren."

He felt a little blush coming to his face as Nozomu smiled, offering the instrument to him. He pondered about it for a few seconds, before he sighed and moved inside the room with him, picking it.

"But don't laugh at me..."

He was careful as he played each note. It was a little melody that Sora was teaching him, and he felt proud that he could properly remember it.

He got distracted with it, stopping suddenly as he saw Nozomu with his eyes closed, smiling as he hummed.

"But still- I should help in other things. It’s not like I'm good at it anyway."

"Eh, but I like your music, Ren. I think it’s good."

"But-”

Nozomu placed a hand in his shoulder, squeezing slightly. He dedicated a smile at him, and Ren felt how he blushed slightly. "It might not be the same as Sora's, but it’s yours, isn’t it? It totally feels like Ren. You like it, and I like it too. Even if you don’t want to play for others, I will always hear it! We have to enjoy these little things now that we can! Right? You said so?”

"Ah… Yes."

“Great! Now, play it again? Please?”

“Wh-What? Again?”

“Yeah! I wanna hear Ren’s melody over and over~”

Nozomu kissed his cheek and grinned, and Ren felt how his worries disappeared, even if for a moment. "Nozomu..."

He smiled. Of course, he always knew how to make him feel better.

“We could tell So-senpai to come hear you too-”

“YOU CAN’T TELL HIM!”


End file.
